memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Timeless (episode)
Voyager has crash-landed on an ice planet, killing all hands except Chakotay and Harry Kim. Now, fifteen years later, the two men, having resigned from Starfleet, attempt to alter history to save the ship from this calamity before Starfleet stops them. Summary Teaser On the vast, desolate frozen landscape of an ice-locked planet, a transporter whines as two humanoid figures beam in. They are dressed in cold weather suits for protection from the bitter cold. They decide on a direction and tramp purposefully. After some climbing and hiking, they stop at a spot and hammer in a spike, brushing aside the snow to reveal clear ice underneath. Something is seen to be entombed in that ice; something not natural. One of the humanoids taps his chest. The chirp of a Starfleet combadge is heard as he (his voice reveals him to be a man), informs someone that they have found what they seek. A slowly ascending, widening view directly above the two figures and their immediate surroundings is seen. The object entombed beneath them is revealed to be the saucer section of a Federation starship. The designation and registration number is just visible: USS Voyager NCC-7465. Act 1 Present Day, Year 2390''' The figures take tricorder readings over Voyager’s frozen tomb. The man who spoke informs the third party over his combadge that they are ready to enter. A female voice acknowledges. They are beamed in. Inside, it is dark and frozen. The two figures make their way along a corridor, using portable lights. They remove their protective headwear, revealing themselves to be Voyager’s First Officer, Lieutenant Commander Chakotay, and Operations Manager Ensign Harry Kim. Both appear noticeably older. They continue along the corridor until they stop at a frozen, dead, dark wall console. They use a portable power cell to reactivate it, making it just barely functional, and scrape off the ice frosted over it so they can see it clearly. Kim reads the ship’s condition. Needless to say, it is calamitous: the power grid has been completely destroyed, the bio-neural gel packs, principal components of the ship’s computer, are frozen solid, and six of the lower decks have been compacted into one. Chakotay muses that the ship must have crashed at full impulse. He asks about the Doctor, the ship’s holographic Chief Medical Officer. Kim tries to access the sickbay but the console, despite his efforts, goes dead again, never to be re-activated, causing him to grunt in frustration. They split up: Kim goes to the sickbay and Chakotay heads for the bridge. Chakotay reaches the bridge. It is as dark and frozen as the corridor he and Kim were in. The bodies of duty officers lie frozen. Sprawled on the floor close the conn console is the corpse of Flight Controller Lt. (J.G.) Thomas Paris. And, close to her seat, the broken, frozen body of Voyager’s CO…''his'' CO…his friend…Captain Kathryn Janeway. He continues searching until he finds what he is after: the corpse of the former Borg drone Seven of Nine, the ship’s Chief Astrometrician. He taps his combadge: “''Chakotay to Tessa.” The female voice answers. “''I’ve found her,” he informs her, and instructs her to beam the corpse to ‘the lab’ after putting a signal device for the transporter to lock onto around its neck. The Delta Flyer is seen orbiting the planet. In the cockpit, a woman acknowledges. Chakotay watches as the corpse is beamed out. Kim, meanwhile, has been working his way to the sickbay, coming across other frozen corpses of crewmembers. On entering the sickbay, he goes to a wall console, scrapes it clean of ice and attaches the power cell. The console comes alive. He taps a control. The Doctor appears. “''Please state the nature of…the…''” his words trail off and die as he gazes at the dark, frozen destruction around him in uncomprehending shock. Kim greets him tersely. “''Ensign…!” the Doctor exclaims. Kim tells him he goes merely by ‘Harry’ now. He instructs him to put his mobile emitter on. The Doctor does so. He tries to ask what has happened, but Kim tersely responds there is no time and instructs him to follow as he heads for the door. The Doctor refuses and angrily demands an explanation. “''I’ll give you one,” Chakotay responds, entering and striding up to him. “''We’re going to change history.” Act 2 '''15 Years Earlier, Year 2375 A celebration is happening in Voyager’s Engineering area. Confetti is flying, crewmembers clap and cheer. A grinning Chief Engineer Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres holds a large bottle of champagne. She smashes it against the rail around the warp core, to the cheers of all. The core looks distinctly different, as if components have been added to it. Captain Janeway, smiling, calls for quiet and introduces the modified warp core as the 'quantum slipstream drive' This is a technology they had encountered the year before, during dealings with an alien named Arturis ( ). It is much faster than warp drive; so fast, in fact, that it will allow them to cross the may thousands of light years between them and Earth in mere hours instead of the years that warp drive would take...that is, if it works. Everyone has no doubt that it will, however. The crowd cheers. Janeway quiets them again and continues. Four years, two months, 11 days, she says. That is precisely how long they have been in the Delta Quadrant. During that time, they have advanced the frontiers of space exploration. But, more importantly, they have survived. “''And now,” she finishes, “''it’s time to go home.” Cheers erupt. Janeway exhorts everyone to enjoy themselves, but warns there is much work still to be done before the flight. The festivities resume. Seven of Nine, unbelievably and amusingly, gets drunk, from one glass of champagne. Neelix, the Talaxian ship’s chef, among other things, gives Lt. Torres a good luck charm for the drive: a Talaxian fur fly. He tells her among his people, it is believed if one of these insects stows away in one’s engine room it is a sign of good fortune. He had this particular one preserved; it had hung in the engine room of his ship for 6 years. Torres does not know what to make of it, but she takes it with an appreciative smile. Tuvok, the Vulcan Chief Tactical Officer and Security Chief, calls him an “''unending source of astonishment.” Everyone is enjoying themselves. Except for Flight Controller Lt. Paris. Operations Manager Ensign Harry Kim, the main brain behind the drive, finds him running a warp core diagnostic. Surprised, he asks why. Paris, who helped him design the drive, looks up. There is no joy on his face; only worry. He informs Kim that he believes the thing is an Edsel; a potential disaster. He innforms Kim that a simulation he ran revealed a 0.42 phase variance that could knock them out of the slipstream in mid-flight, which would severely damage or destroy them. Kim tries to brush it off, saying such a small variance will be just a bumpy ride. It is probably just a sensor glitch, he opines dismissively. But Paris is not so sure. To assuage his fears, Kim offers to immediately go with him to one of the holodecks and run a simulation. Paris agrees. On the chosen holodeck, they run the simulation. They are on a holographic re-creation of the bridge. Kim is at Ops while Paris is at his place at the conn station. They engage the drive. At first, all goes well. On the viewscreen, the simulated view of space explodes into one of a subspace ‘tunnel’ characteristic of quantum slipstream technology. The simulated bridge rumbles and shakes a bit but that is all. Then trouble starts. The phase variance Paris found appears. Kim tries to quell it but fails. The shaking becomes more violent as the simulated slipstream collapses. The computer reports damage, in increasing order of seriousness: failed structural integrity fields; hull breaches. Paris freezes the simulation. Kim wants to try again, but Paris stops him; they have done it 23 times already, each time with exactly the same results. This is no sensor glitch, Paris tells him. The others ''must be told. Kim sags sadly. Engineering is now empty except for senior staff. The festive atmosphere is gone. Torres cannot believe what she is hearing from Paris; they tested this drive down to the molecule, she protests. Seven of Nine tells Paris she wishes to examine the simulation’s results. Paris invites her to have at them. Chakotay tells a somber Captain Janeway that he has seen them himself; if they attempt to make that flight the next ‘morning’, they will all be in escape pods that ‘afternoon’. Tuvok opines that they have no choice but to cancel. But then Paris tells them that Kim has an idea to compensate. The problem, Kim explains, occurs 17 seconds after the flight starts. The phase variance begins and destabilizes the slipstream. A shuttlecraft ahead of Voyager would be able to map the slipstream as it forms and transmit phase corrections back to them, so they could compensate. The other officers are silent as they consider this. The rewards of success are great: they will get back to Earth. But the consequences of failure… Kim, however, does not back down. He makes an impassioned plea; he is sure his idea will work. Put him on the shuttle, he insists, and he will guide them through. No one says anything. He becomes agitated. They have all worked hard on this, he insists, and crystalline components in the drive are already decaying; components that would take years to reproduce. He disgustedly says that he did do all this work to be stopped by a “''0.42 phase variance…!” He finds himself unintentionally standing and shouting into Captain Janeway’s face, and quickly apologizes. She takes no offence and orders him to have a flight plan ready for her to see within the hour. She will let them know what she has decided. She leaves. Kim is elated. Later, in her quarters, Janeway is about to have dinner with Chakotay, whom she invited during the party. He arrives and they sit. She tells him her decision: she is approving the flight. He responds that the crew will be pleased, but he is obviously not. When she asks him what he thinks, he tells her: the theory is sound, but there are too many variables. They have waited this long to find a way home; perhaps there is another way. Janeway responds that they have waited long enough. She asks him if he will support her. He confirms with a smile, setting down the PADD he is carrying, containing the data from the simulations… The PADD, fifteen years later, is seen lying frozen in the destroyed ''Voyager. Act 3 Present Day, Year 2390 The reactivated Doctor is aboard the Delta Flyer with Chakotay and Kim. They explain to him what happened. They are, they inform him, in the Takara sector, just outside the Alpha Quadrant. The rest of the crew is dead. Voyager crashed on the ice-planet where they found it. The slipstream flight went horribly awry, heavily damaging the ship. Janeway apparently tried to make an emergency landing on the planet, but the ship obviously came in too hard, killing all aboard. Kim and Chakotay, on the Flyer in front of Voyager, succeeded in returning to Earth. “''We made it home, Doc,” Kim says bitterly, “''and all it took was killing everyone we ever cared about.” This is not the happy young Ensign known from before. He is older, and very bitter and angry. Voyager’s demise, he tells the Doctor, was his fault; he made a mistake with the phase corrections he sent to them in the slipstream. It was this error which doomed the ship and crew. But, he continues, he has had 15 years to find and correct his mistake, and he has. So now, they are going to send Voyager new corrections back through time, using three things. The first is a device they stole from Starfleet authorities: a Borg temporal transmitter, salvaged by Starfleet from the wreck of a Borg cube. The Doctor’s job is to extract the other two things from Seven’s corpse. They show him the body and instruct him to extract from it her Borg interplexing beacon. The final translink frequency it registered, at the time of her death, will tell them exactly where she, and hence, Voyager, was before the catastrophe. They also need to get her chronometric node; this will tell her actual time of death, when her Borg implants disengaged from her organic systems. The woman who is assisting them enters and reports a Federation starship is 6 hours away, closing on them. The Doctor realizes that Chakotay and Kim are, in fact, fugitives. Kim confirms this. They both resigned from Starfleet when the service stopped looking for Voyager’s remains. Not only did they steal the Borg device; they also stole the Delta Flyer. Chakotay tells her to prepare to go with him to Voyager to retrieve the sensor logs, and leaves to himself prepare. The woman introduces herself to the Doctor. Her name is Tessa Omond. Kim tells him she and Chakotay are lovers. She explains that she is there to help them in their Temporal Prime Directive-violating action. Chakotay returns for her, and they leave. They return to Voyager, materializing on the bridge. He goes to the First Officer’s seat, his seat, and uses his command codes to access the sensor logs, hearing Captain Janeway’s last log entry in the process. This is difficult for him; the last time he sat in this seat, he tells Tessa, the crew was very much alive. Tessa places comforting hands on his shoulder and reminds him that they are there to return them to that state. He shakes off the despondence and begins downloading the sensor logs into a tricorder. Suddenly the consequences of what they are trying to do weigh heavily on him. He looks at her and gently reminds her that if this works, that timeline, and all that has happened in it, will disappear. She needs no elucidation as to what that means: they will never have met. But she responds that she has no intentions of backing out. His heart, she tells him, is here, on Voyager, and she will do her best to help him. They hold hands, looking into each other’s eyes. Kim is recording a message to somebody while the Doctor works to extract the needed Borg hardware from Seven’s corpse. He calls Kim to assist him and asks about his and Chakotay’s homecoming. Kim bitterly responds. They got the works, he says; antimatter pyrotechnics, a Vulcan children’s choir, speeches, medals. The Doctor notes that at least Kim was not buried under 20 meters of ice. Kim’s head whips round. He glares at the Doctor. “''You have no idea how many times I wished I was,” he responds in a voice that matches his gaze. The Doctor blanches and sympathizes that it must have been hard for him. Kim snorts with disgust as he sarcastically recounts the therapy sessions with Starfleet counselors, how they encouraged him to “‘accept the fact that you lived; embrace life; move forward.’''” He signed on to the first deep-space vessel he could find to look for Voyager’s remains. Starfleet kept up the search for 4 years before calling it off. He desperately tried to get them to keep it going, but no avail. So he resigned, as did Chakotay. When they found out about the Borg temporal transmitter, they acted, stealing it and the Delta Flyer, and came out there change history to save Voyager. The Doctor reports having found the translink frequency they need, and gives it to Kim. Then, in a careful, measured voice, he tries to get Kim to take another look at what he is trying to do; altering the time line may worsen things, he cautions. Kim’s eyes flash with anger. "This time line only exists because I made a mistake 15 years ago!” he spits. “''The crew trusted in me and I let them down!" Suddenly the computer reports a vessel approaching. Kim checks; it is a Federation starship. He hails Chakotay and informs him. Chakotay acknowledges. Kim then turns to the Doctor and asks him point blank: is he with them or not? If not, then Kim will take him off-line, not as a punishment or sanction, but as a friend, keeping him from involvement in something he is against. The Doctor considers and makes a decision; he wants ''Voyager back as much as they do. Kim is pleased. Act 4 Fifteen Years Earlier, Year 2374 The time has come. Ensign Kim, along with First Officer Chakotay, is in the Delta Flyer, just ahead of Voyager. They do a final pre-flight checklist and then Chakotay reports to Janeway all is ready. Present Day, Year 2390 The Federation starship that was closing on the Delta Flyer arrives. It is a Galaxy class ship. Chakotay and Tessa are back aboard the Flyer. Chakotay tries his best to escape the very much larger, faster starship, but cannot. She steadily gains on them, approaching tractor beam range. Kim reports that he is almost ready; the Borg temporal transmitter is online and he has Voyager’s pre-crash coordinates from Seven’s interplexing beacon. He just needs the time to which to send the new phase corrections. The Doctor works quickly on Seven’s chronometric node to extract the information. A hail comes through from the Galaxy ship. Chakotay answers. On the Flyer’s viewscreen, the ship’s captain appears. It is none other than Geordi La Forge, erstwhile Chief Engineer of another Galaxy ship, the [[USS Enterprise-D|USS Enterprise-D]]. He introduces himself, and his ship as the [[USS Challenger|USS Challenger]]. He tries to get Chakotay to stand down, offering a deal from the Federation Council: full pardon, if they would stop and hand over the Borg temporal transmitter. Chakotay rejects the offer. La Forge understands. He admits that if he were in Chakotay’s position he might be attempting the same thing. But as a Starfleet captain, his duty is to try and stop them. Chakotay understands this. They wish each other luck and end the communication, the verbal equivalent of two opponents who respect each other saluting before a duel. Tessa reports they are targeting the Flyer’s engines. Chakotay orders shields raised and weapons ready. Fifteen Years Earlier, Year 2374 On Voyager’s bridge, Janeway orders all hands to prepare for slipstream flight. She hails Chakotay and informs him of Voyager’s readiness. Chakotay acknowledges. Janeway has Ensign Paris bring the drive online. After a short countdown, the view of space explodes into the tunnel-like form of slipstream space, as Voyager and the Flyer enter therein, moving at speeds that a Starfleet engineer’s imagination might only conceive of if fueled by large amounts of liquor. Present Day, Year 2390 The Delta Flyer shudders as Challenger’s weapons pound at its engines. They try to return fire, but of course, the shuttle’s weapons have absolutely no effect against the starship’s shields. In the Flyer’s lab, the Doctor continues to work as fast as he can. Fifteen Years Earlier, Year 2374 On Voyager’s bridge, Seven, at the auxiliary tactical console, reports the appearance of the phase variance. On the Flyer, Ensign Kim immediately gets to work and quickly comes up with the required set of corrections. He transmits them to Paris at Voyager’s helm control. But the corrections do not work. Kim, at a complete loss, cannot venture an explanation why; they should be working, he insists. The comlink between the two vessels fails. Paris reports telemetry with the Flyer is also down, and the slipstream is destabilizing. Janeway orders him to shut down the drive. He tries but fails, and loses helm control. Present Day, Year 2390 The Doctor triumphantly tells Kim he has found the needed Borg time index. He gives it to Kim, but is shocked to see that Kim is keying the transmitter to send the new corrections to a time very close to it. Kim explains that Seven has to get the information at just the right moment. The programming done, he quickly goes to a console and sends his new corrections to the transmitter. Then, telling the Doctor confidently that this time he has gotten it right, he activates the transmitter. Fifteen Years Earlier, Year 2374 Seven gets a surprised look on her face. She informs Captain Janeway that she has received a signal through one of her cranial implants, containing a set of phase corrections. Reasoning that Ensign Kim has figured out how to access Seven’s Borg implants to send the new corrections with the comlink down, Janeway orders her to input them. She does. They fail to stop the phase variance. Tuvok reports the slipstream’s imminent collapse. Janeway has him route all power to the navigational deflector, but this has no effect. Paris reports buckling of the hull; he cannot hold the ship steady. On the viewscreen, the ‘space explosion’ is seen again, as Voyager is tossed back into normal space. Alarms start going off. The ship shakes violently. Paris reports inertial dampers are offline. There is no sign of the Flyer. The Flyer is still in slipstream space. Chakotay bleakly informs Ensign Kim that Voyager has been thrown out. Horrified, Kim tells him they have to turn back and find them. Chakotay does not, saying that they would not survive being thrown out, even if Voyager did. Kim frantically insists they have to try. But Chakotay subdues him with a hard look; they have no choice, he says. Kim slumps to the floor, a haunted, crushed look on his face. On Voyager, Paris reports that they are just a few parsecs from the Alpha Quadrant. The ship tumbles, completely out of control. As consoles explode, Tuvok reports hull breaches on various decks; if they do not land immediately, they risk structural collapse. Paris reports a nearby planet. It is Class L, a planet of ice and snow. Janeway orders him to go for it. He does, but, without helm control, they come in much, much too fast. Janeway orders reverse thrusters, and orders all hands to brace for impact. It is useless. The ship crashes with a speed approaching that of a meteor, skating until coming to a dead stop. Without inertial dampers, the outcome is painfully obvious. Every single living soul aboard, man, woman and child (Naomi Wildman), human and alien, Starfleet or other (Seven of Nine and Neelix), is instantly killed. Act 5 Present Day, Year 2390 In the Delta Flyer’s laboratory, Kim looks around, startled and worried. “''We’re still here. Why are we still here?” he asks himself anxiously. The Doctor does not understand. Kim explains that if the phase corrections he sent had worked, this timeline would be erased; ‘’Voyager’’ would not have crashed, and they would not still be there trying to prevent that from happening. Kim’s confidence vanishes and panic begins to creep in. He hails Chakotay, but Chakotay, like him, has realized that the plan did not work. The ''Challenger succeeds in catching the Flyer in a tractor beam. Chakotay suggests thrusters, but Tessa tells him what he already knows is obvious; their thrusters could never break them free of a Galaxy ship’s tractor beam. He then suggests a plasma surge through the beam to disrupt it. Tessa agrees this will work, but warns him that the EPS relays, already damaged by the Challenger’s fire, will cause the warp core to destabilize. Chakotay looks into her eyes and offers to beam her to the Challenger. She refuses, smiling. Chakotay smiles back and informs Kim they have a few more minutes for another attempt. In the lab, Kim feverishly checks his calculations again and again, looking desperately for any mistake. He finds none. The Flyer breaks free using Chakotay’s idea but, as Tessa warned, the core begins to destabilize. Chakotay warns Kim that they have less than three minutes before a ship-destroying core breach occurs. Kim begins to fall apart. It took him 15 years to come up with these new corrections; he cannot fix them in three minutes, he cries. The Doctor urges him to keep trying. But to no avail; he simply cannot find the reason why these new corrections did not work. He cracks. 15 years of guilt and self-loathing boil over in a tide. He turns away from the console, his face breaking up, in tears. “''I killed them!” he wails. The Doctor firmly tells him to control himself. But he is beyond that. “''They trusted me and I KILLED THEM!” he screams. The Doctor strides up to him and spins him round to face him. His face is angry. He furiously tells Kim that he did not spend all those years “''in an ice bucket''” to listen to Kim berate himself. “''If you want to wallow in self-pity,” he shouts, “''fine! Do it on your own time!” But Kim is at the end of his rope. In emotional agony, he responds that history is repeating itself: he is destroying Voyager again, as he did before. The Doctor’s voice drops low and harsh; someone, he responds, has to knuckle down and change history, “’’and that someone is you.” Kim breaks free of his grip and turns into a corner. Defeat radiates from him as he insists it cannot be done. Then the Doctor gives him an idea that his mind seizes like a drowning man clutching at a straw: if he cannot correct the phase variance, then perhaps he could send ''Voyager a warning not to attempt the flight at all; if he cannot get them home, at least he could save their lives. Kim’s eyes light up like beacons. “''Yes!” He gasps. He could send Voyager a set of corrections that would dissipate the slipstream so that they simply ease out of it back into normal space. He dashes back to the console to make the calculations. But his time is almost up; the computer reports warp core breach in 60 seconds. In the cockpit, Chakotay asks Tessa if the core cannot be ejected. She responds no; emergency systems are offline. Captain La Forge hails; his ship’s sensors show their situation. He offers to beam them out if they will lower their shields. Chakotay takes Tessa’s hand, and politely refuses, suggesting to La Forge that he get a safe distance away. 45 seconds left. In the lab, the Borg temporal transmitter’s power source begins to flicker. The Doctor alerts Kim. Kim pounds the table in frustration as the computer reports 30 seconds left. But then he sees an alternative; the Doctor’s mobile emitter. It has its own power source. The Doctor happily lets him have it, giving him a brotherly smile and a pat on the shoulder as he disappears. Kim informs Chakotay that he is going to try one last time. As the computer counts the final seconds, Chakotay and Tessa sit, hand in hand. Kim installs the emitter’s power source and commences the transmission. It goes through, just as the countdown ends. He rears his head back, grinning ear to ear, clenches his fists and gives one huge, unbelievably ecstatic: “''YES!” The Delta Flyer explodes. But Kim dies smiling, secure in the knowledge that he has succeeded, and he, and his crew, will live again. Fifteen Years Earlier, Year 2374 On Voyager’s yager’s bridge, Seven gets a surprised look on her face. She informs Captain Janeway that she has received a signal through one of her cranial implants, containing a set of phase corrections. Reasoning that Ensign Kim has figured out how to access Seven’s Borg implants to send the new corrections with the comlink down, Janeway orders her to input them. She does. The slipstream begins to dissipate. Paris reports the drive is shutting down. Voyager and the Delta Flyer emerge back into normal space. Aboard the Flyer, Kim and Chakotay look at each other confusedly. They see that the comlink is back up and Kim hails Voyager. Janeway, looking quite displeased, tells him he miscalculated; the phase corrections he sent to Seven shut down the drive. Kim looks dumbfounded. He responds that he sent no such corrections. Janeway’s displeased look is replaced by one of confusion. He informs Kim that Seven received a set of phase corrections through her Borg cranial implants. Kim insists that he did not send them. Janeway and the bridge officers look at each other silently, at a complete loss. Epilogue Year 2374, now Present Day Captain Janeway notes in her log that their slipstream flight, though short, took 10 years off their journey. She has ordered the drive dismantled. Lt. Torres sees to it. Ensign Kim is sitting alone in the darkened, empty mess hall, depressed, looking over the data from the flight on a desktop monitor. Janeway enters. He stands and snaps to, but she waves him to relax and sit down. He sadly shows her the phase corrections he had sent just before the comlink failed. They were wrong, he tells her. If they had been used, the ship would have been heavily damaged, or even destroyed. But what vexes him is who sent the other corrections to Seven of Nine. Janeway’s responds astounds him: he did. She explains that Seven found a temporal displacement in the signal, as well as his Starfleet security code; he had indeed sent the corrections, not then, but in the near future, 10 – 20 years hence. Kim has difficulty understanding this; if he sent a message from the future and changed the past, then that future would no longer exist, he notes. So how could he have sent the message in the first place? Janeway tells him to not try to figure it out; all that is important, she insists, is that he came through for them, somewhere, somehow, sometime. Kim looks at her disbelievingly. Janeway hands him a PADD and invites him to hear it from his own mouth; Seven found a message encoded in the signal, from Harry Kim to Harry Kim. She rises and leaves, but not before gracing him with a sweet, proud-mother smile. Kim plays the message. It is the same message the future Kim was seen recording. The future Kim tells him that if he is seeing this massage, then the mistake he made 15 years ago has been corrected. "You owe me one,” the future Kim finishes with a small smile and a weighty gaze, and ends the message. Ensign Kim stares numbly at the blank viewscreen, overwhelmed. Log Entries *''Captain's log, stardate 52143.6. With any luck, my next log entry will be made in the Alpha quadrant. But should our luck run out, I'd like to say for the record that the crew of Voyager acted with distinction and valor. '' *''Captain's log, supplemental. Our slipstream flight may have been brief, but it took nearly 10 years off our journey. I've given the order to dismantle the quantum drive until the technology can be perfected. Despite the setback, we have a renewed sense of momentum. It no longer seems a question of if ''we get home, but ''when. * (Log entry made by Harry Kim in an alternate timeline) '' : Hello, Harry. I don't have much time, so listen to me. 15 years ago, I made a mistake and 150 people died. I've spent every day since then regretting that mistake. But if you're watching this right now, that means all of that has changed. You owe me one. (EMH)…Mr. Kim, your assistance, please….(Harry Kim) Gotta go. Memorable Quotes "''Mr. Neelix, you are an unending source of astonishment." "Why thank you, Mr. Vulcan!" :- Tuvok and Neelix "My visual processors and motor cortex - they are malfunctioning." "Sounds like a problem with your cortical implant, we'd better have a look - hold still..." "... I cannot comply." "You are intoxicated!" "Impossible." "Your blood synthehol level is point zero five percent. How many glasses of Champagne did you consume?" "One." "Obviously the Borg can't hold their liquor." :- Seven and The Doctor "And how did you get involved with Bonnie and Clyde here?" "I've been interested in Voyager for a long time —" "They're having sex." "Pardon?" "Chakotay and Tess, they are a couple joined at the hip." :- The Doctor, Tessa Omond, and Harry Kim "Shield generators?" "Online." "Plasma flow?" "Stable." "Com link?" "Secure." "Lunch?" "... Salami sandwiches." :- Chakotay and Harry Kim, completing the slipstream drive checklist "Four minutes earlier? That's cutting it a bit close." "This is no ordinary phone call, Doc. We're calling ''yesterday. Timing is everything." :- '''The Doctor' and Harry Kim "I'm no time travel expert, but can't we just call Voyager again? The past isn't going anywhere." :- The Doctor "Somebody's got to knuckle down and change history, and that somebody is ''you." :- '''The Doctor' to Harry Kim Background Information ; CGI ship]] *This is Star Trek: Voyager's 100th episode. It was directed by LeVar Burton, who also appears in the episode, reprising his role as Geordi La Forge. *Captain La Forge wears the variant of uniform, but wears the / variant of combadge. *Robert Legato noted that the special effects team for Star Trek: Voyager used real baking soda to represent snow sprayed by the CGI-rendered starship ''Voyager'' in the crash-landing sequence.http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/news/article/120394.html *This episode marks one of the few times the Beta Quadrant is mentioned on screen in Star Trek: Voyager. Awards *This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series. Trek nearly swept the category that year. Also nominated were and . "Dark Frontier" won. Links and References Guest Star *Christine Harnos as Tessa Omond Special Appearance By *LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge Co-Stars * Majel Barrett as the computer voice * Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) * David Anderson as Ashmore (uncredited) References alternate timelines; benamite; Beta Quadrant; bio-neural circuitry; bio-neural gel packs; Borg; [[USS Challenger (NCC-71099)|USS Challenger (NCC-71099)]]; champagne; class L; Cochrane Medal of Honor; cold weather suit; cortical node; Delta Flyer; the Doctor; Edsel; ''Galaxy''-class; inaprovaline; MacIntyre; mobile emitter; phase variance; phase correction; quantum slipstream drive; synthehol; Talaxian fur fly; Takara Sector; temporal transmitter; translink frequency; transporter relay; vegetable biryani External Links *"Timeless" at FiveMinute.net * "Report: Visual Effects Magic Not Always High-Tech", , StarTrek.com (2 January 2007). |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Temporale Paradoxie (Episode) es:Timeless fr:Timeless nl:Timeless